dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
United El Kadsreian Nations/Channel Hop
Television shows are usually not directly owned by a particular channel, although once they have a contract to air the show they often have some creative control of it. The only exception is first-run syndicated shows that are owned entirely by the production company and distributed to individual stations, regardless of their network affiliation. At other times a show might be owned and produced by a specific network but the rights to air it were bought out by another network. It's a complicated business where all that matters sometimes is the bottom line. Just like sports teams, there are many reasons for a show to switch from one place to another. *Contract Buy-Outs: The show is exceptionally popular and when a contract expires two or more channels bid for new seasons. *Vindicated by History: The ratings weren't high enough on one channel so they didn't renew it for a new season. Another channel grabbed the show up (sometimes after a move to reruns in syndication) and it moved over. **And just like the trope, it may be poorly performing on one channel while on another channel it skyrockets in popularity. Of course, a 3.5 rating on El TV Kadsre 1 is cancel-worthy; a 3.5 rating on Banushen is cause for celebration. *Behind-the-Scenes Politics: Waning interest in the show and a network makes a great offer, sometimes a package deal with a selection of other shows. *Vertical Integration: Certain shows are saved only because their production companies happen to be under common ownership with another network. Shows produced by an in-house company can be sold to other networks for their airtime, thus the hop is more of a "coming home." Note that this only counts new episodes; else, the sheer number of places they've shown Looney Tunes reruns would make the page overflow. Channels calling episodes "premieres" when they know full well that they originally aired somewhere else are telling you Blatant Lies — slightly more honest ones might use the Weasel Words "network premiere". From TTV To... From Banushen To... * Heathcliff originally premiered in El Kadsre on Banushen Television in 1987. It then moved to ETVKK in 2003 after last running on Banushen in 1995. From an El TV Kadsre Channel To: * Timothy Goes to School started out on ETVKK, then channel-hopped to TTV in 2005. In 2018, the show returned to ETVKK for reruns. Pay-TV Examples * Dragon Tales originally was on Cartoon Network in the UEKN regions, but now it has reruns on Boomerang. Slightly subverted is that both channels are owned by the same parent company (Turner Broadcasting System). * Heathcliff began airing in the UEKN regions on Fox Kids in 2001. In 2017, it returned to El Kadsre pay TV on the Disney Channel. * Rescue 911 started out on The Children's Channel (now Jetix) as part of it's teenagers block, then channel-hopped to HBO, and now airs on FX. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat started out on FX's Fox Kids block, then to Fox Kids Play, and nowadays simultaneously airs on PBS Kids Sprout and Jetix Play. Other * SpongeBob SquarePants swapped home media distributors from El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment to Paramount Home Media Distribution in 2005. Then, in 2015, it moved back to El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment. Category:Tropes Category:United El Kadsreian Nations